


[podfic] Important Angel Business

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: multipodicity, M/M, Music, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, Sound Effects, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Important Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558923) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 



>   
> Reader's Notes: Recorded for repodding month and as a gift for October Swap :D
> 
> Intro/Outro/section markers from [the Internet Archive](http://archive.org/details/Rachmaninoff-PaganiniRhapsodyrachmaninoff):  
> [http://archive.org/details/Rachmaninoff-PaganiniRhapsodyrachmaninoff]
> 
> Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini, Op. 43.  
> Sergei Rachmaninoff, piano.  
> Philadelphia Orchestra. Leopold Stokowski, conductor.  
> Victor 78rpm Album DM 250 (87066 - 87071). Recorded December 24, 1934.
> 
> Sound effects accomplished by way of recording my cell phone.

When I began this podfic I knew that it had been podficced once before by [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/profile)[**kalakirya**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya) at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/important-angel-business-0) but I just found out yesterday that there's a third recording [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/960563.html) by alchemynerd and immortal_kat.

It's a great fic, btw :D

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:26:28  
Size: 18.2 MB  
[Download the MP3 from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/important-angel-business-1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Important Angel Business [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704301) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi)




End file.
